What is the midline equation of $y=7\sin\left(\dfrac{3\pi}{4} x-\dfrac{\pi}{4}\right)+6$ ? $y=$
Explanation: Midline in sinusoids of the form $y=a\sin(bx+c)+d$ Graphically, the midline of a sinusoidal function is the horizontal line that passes exactly in the middle of its extreme values. The midline equation of a sinusoid of the form $y={a}\sin(bx + c) + {d}$ is equal to $y={d}$. [How can we justify this given our graphical understanding of midline?] Finding the midline The midline equation of $y = 7\sin\left(\dfrac{3\pi}{4} x-\dfrac{\pi}{4}\right)+{6}$ is $y={6}$.